PPGZ On The Road
by Seikan Houki
Summary: PPGZ Three mentally tortured girls are taken in to another world, to help cure the sick creatures that lurk there... And perhaps indside themselves. An alternate universe fic.
1. Chapter 1

Kaoru was a loner. 

Kaoru sat, staring out the window at the trees. Every once in a while, a attendant lady would go check on her, open the door, try to talk, get rejected, leave.

A tear passed down Kaoru's cheek. She was "In care of social workers for death of parents." Or make that "In jail for the crime of being an orphan."

Kaoru sighed as she picked up the soda can filled with beer. Recently, she had been taking to drinking with the other kids at the orphanage. Drinking was nice. It made her forget everything stupid, made her forget how unhappy she was, made her forget..

Her Parents.

Her parents had died just a few months before. Her mother, father, her home. She was to be shipped away to a different family then her brothers, since her brother's family wanted two boys and not a girl.

Knock. Knock.

A visitor interrupted her thinking.

"Come in"  
Kaoru answered in the normal rough tone that she usually used around employees.

The door creaked open. Kaoru turned her head to see who was emerging from the corridor.

"Kaoru-kun! I thought I'd find ya here"  
The bubbly voice belonged to Momoko, a fellow inmate. She was a "Lean Mean Schizophrene Machine", placed at the orphanage for a number of things. Mainly her schizophrenia, that caused her to destroy stuff and sabotage things. Kaoru had taken a liking to her because of her unpredictability. Momoko was one of the few people that Kaoru actually could stand. The fact that her social ability was cut off made her speak like a small child. Momoko said it was also because "Kaa-dono and Maa-sama, the people who only I hear, want me to speak this way."

"Nya, Kaoru-chan"  
Another girl peeped into the room. Inmate Miyako smiled daintily.  
Miyako-chan was anorexic. Her hair hung limply over her shoulders, giving the impression that the delicate girl could cave in any second. She hadn't always been like that. When she first came to Shirohato park for problem children, she was as plump as any girl. But this place was filled with professional bullies. "Hey, Fatso!" was an everyday phrase for her now. The words got to her head very quickly and she soon cut down on the food. She was the only kid that Kaoru genuinely felt sorry for. Kaoru and Momoko usually tried to make her eat more by calling her "Skeleton" and "Skinny-bones" as nicknames. It seemed to be working... As long as the other kids were not around.

Momoko started yelling at the top of her lungs.  
"We are R"  
"Shh... Secret, remember"  
Miyako's quiet tone of voice cut of Momoko's proclamation. It was a well known fact that Momoko was oblivious to her own tone of voice.

Momoko and Miyako walked over to Kaorus bed. Momoko bent down, whispering sharply in Kaoru's ear.  
"We are running away!"

"Cool. Umm... This plan is foolproof, right"  
Kaoru sat up and spoke tiredly to Momoko. They only had one shot at this. If they failed, Shirohato would make sure security measures were taken and reduce the girls' freedom considerably.

"Yes! Skelly has the plans"  
Momoko flopped onto the chair beside Kaoru's desk, still wearing the insane smile. Miyako brought out a file, carefully opening it and bringing the contents out on the table. Kaoru stared with glee at the papers, consisting of maps and lists.

"So. This is what we need to escape from Shirohato park"  
Kaoru smiled. This was brilliant!

"Ah... I'm afraid these things will be a bit hard to find"  
Kaoru studied the document carefully, crossing out and adding in things with her pencil. A hour passed.

"Finished"  
Kaoru looked at her Friends with an expression of delight and glory. This time, it really was foolproof, in the correct meaning of the word.

"When will we leave, then"  
Kaoru turned to Momoko who was in charge of times. It struck Kaoru that Momoko would have to be blind-folded and gagged, lest she ruined the plan. Momoko often blew up and told everyone if "Kaa-dono" and "Maa-sama" told her to.

"Tonight"  
Momoko smiled insanely at her Friends.

"Why tonight?" Kaoru inquired. "Wouldn't it be better to plan it up a Little more carefully, so that we are ready?"

"Because Kaa-dono and Maa-sama say that if I leave tonight, they'll go away. Besides, I don't wanna spoil everything like I always do"  
Momoko looked at her Friends with a worried expression. Kaoru sighed. She knew what she had to do.

"Oh, alright. I'm gonna go pack. And Miyako, Momoko, you do the same"  
"Roger"  
"Hai"  
And with that, her Friends left the room.

Kaoru looked at her room. It contained everything she owned. All memories, all presents, the mini-football her brother had given her. Her books. Her baseball mit. All her medals. Everything that was worth keeping. Could she really leave all this behind? Kaoru sighed, picking out the most important things.

A mini-football.  
A old family photo.  
Two sets of clothes.  
Her gameboy.  
A water canteen from when she was 3.  
A universal radio and her wallet.

Kaoru stuffed all her things into her bag. She really wanted to cry, but remembered that she had to be strong. She had to fight from now on, she had to try and try and try. From now on, her life would be a runaway-rollercoaster. Kaoru sighed, trying not to think too hard about it.

"A-are we going now"  
Miyako stared worriedly at Kaoru. It was not very hard to notice the fact that Miyako was deathly frightened.

"Yes. We will go now"  
Kaoru smiled solemnly as she opened the window, feeling the night breeze blow in on her. It was hard to admit, but she was afraid. What if they found her? What if they put her on the news? What if..

"Mff"  
Momoko's sharp attempt to speech quickly awoke Kaoru from her thoughts. They were running away, not daydreaming.

"Ahh, yes. Sorry"  
Kaoru hoisted Momoko over the windowsill and helped Miyako over, too. Miyako was not as strong as she used to be, even when she tried her hardest. She was clearly freezing, even if she did her best to ignore it.

Kaoru took hold of Momoko's rope and held it tight as she looked over the yard. A road went right. Escape? No. Not down the main roads. A small path was located west of her. That way? Yes. That way. If she followed that path, she'd soon be in the forest. Forest? No. Not a chance. Then she saw it.

A bus drove down the road leading to the city and stopped with a tired puff by the bus stop beside Shirohato. It was too dark to see what kind of bus it was, but who'd bother with apparel when a bus came heaven-sent to the rescue.

Kaoru took Miyako's hand and dragged her and Momoko to the buss. Miyako was too surprised to hesitate while Momoko had started emitting muzzled screams. It didn't strike Kaoru how odd Miyako and Momoko looked at the time.

Kaoru stepped onto the buss. The driver was secluded from them with a dark screen, and spoke through a voice scrambler.

"fee is free"  
a strange robotic voice responded when she tried to hand out her money. Kaoru was surprised. This was... strange, as far as she was concerned. Still, It could have been Adolf Hitler driving, and Kaoru still wouldn't't question. It's a lovely feeling to have things go your way for a change, especially if that aspect of your life has been neglected for a few years. Kaoru knew better then to question her luck.

"Well guys, take a seat"  
Kaoru beckoned at her Friends. Now that she saw just how odd they looked, she was thankful that the driver could not see her. Miyako walked uneasily to a front seat, seeing as the bus was almost completely empty, except for Kaoru, Miyako, Momoko, and the anonymous driver. She tugged at Momoko's rope.

The knot did not exist anymore.

The rope fell off Momoko, freeing her arms. She started spinning, yelling, hitting everything in sight until she accidentally hit the screen that separated the driver from the world.

The screen rattled a bit. It made a little crackling noise and fell to the ground, shattering. Miyako looked curiously forward. The screen seemed to made out of some kind of glass, or plastic. A smokescreen now rose, making the driver cough into the voice scrambler. This caught the girl's attention.

"Sir, are you all right"  
Miyako stepped forward to face the driver. The smokescreen faded.

"What the"  
Kaoru's chin nearly touched the ground.

"mmmff"  
Momoko removed her blindfold. Miyako gasped.  
A little boy sat in the drivers compartment. His hair was black and slicked back. He did not look any larger then 8 years old. He sighed.

"Did you have to do that? I finally found you! And then you go all Dragon on me? Ain't ya thankful? You should be"  
He was now erupting into a small fountain of anger. Kaoru slapped her hand against her forehead. Momoko looked astounded.

Finally Miyako spoke.  
"What are you talking about? We are just three ordinary girls! We couldn't't know."

The boy stopped.  
"Ah! Sorry! Somebody was sent ahead to tell you, but... I guess they got delayed."

"Well, couldn't't you explain to us, then"  
Miyako smiled and shifted her feet. This was a strange day! She

was finally out of prison and now a little boy was picking her up in a buss. She was not aware of how much weirder this day would become.

The boy sighed.  
"Ok. I'll tell you everything, but please, please, please don't interrupt me."

The boy pressed a button marked "Invisibility cloak". He then beaconed for the girls to have a seat.

"I am from another world"  
Kaoru twirled her finger towards her head. Miyako just stared and Momoko Mffd.

"My name is Kitazawa Ken. I am from deltaspere. It located in another dimension."

Momoko was quiet. Miyako continued to listen, wondering what he might tell of next. Kaoru sighed.

"In Deltaspere, we have three high Powers Maidens. They are all injected with the power of light, and fight those that are injected with evil. Sadly"  
Ken paused. His face wore a sad expression.

"They have been poisoned"  
Ken continued in a calm tone of voice, ignoring the tears that seemed to well up in her eyes. Miyako stayed put. She knew that this was a way of getting attention. The little kids at the orphanage usually used tactics like this. It wasn't very strange. They were all just little kids, torn away from their parents and hungering for affection. Telling stories or misbehaving was the only way they could confirm that they were alive. Miyako knew that ignoring the children was much worse, that was a way of confirming that they did not exist.

"I was told that the antidote could only be given by their DoppelGanger, who exists in another world. This world. And I have

found you. I promise I'll send you back here as soon as"  
Kaoru sharply interrupted the monologue.  
"Well, I don't want to go back. I'd rather die then stay there."

Miyako shivered at the thought of returning to hell. They hadn't exactly been very nice to her. Bullying was nothing they did anything about, if it was just words. They would tell her to ignore it, perhaps because they thought that she was a bit too weighty to care about. And now that Momoko finally had convinced her to leave that place, she didn't know if she had the courage to escape on her own.

"I have no wish to return there"  
Miyako inquired softly. Momoko nodded her head and Mmffd in reply.

"In that case I think we'll have to work something out"  
Ken spoke softly, making a sharp turn for the right, causing the

buss to shake. Kaoru was thrust to wards the window while Momoko, who was sitting together with Miyako, almost squashed her.

"Ah, terribly sorry. Were was I? Yes, your reward. I believe we can discuss that after you do our job." Ken muttered nonchalantly. Kaoru grunted. Miyako was thinking. A little kid driving a buss. He couldn't't be lying. She did not know any child who had kidnapped anybody when they wanted to talk. Miyako decided he was genuine.

"And our jobs are"  
Miyako smiled and tried to sound as polite ad possible. This might be her ticket home. Home. She could remember her parents. She had never been told why she was separated from her parents at the age of 8. She had been a very happy girl, overflowing with energy and ambitions of being a cook, and then.

And then. Then they had stolen her away, shattered her integrity, made people screaming and playing mean pranks Her everyday time. Miyako hated those people. She really, really, did.

"Well, I'll be sending you through a portal. You'll each get teleported back as soon as you cure them. As you are not complaining, I will send you now. Might as well get this show on the road. You may recall memories during the teleportation process. I apologize for this inconvenience"  
Ken spoke calmly and pressed a button marked "Teleport"

Momoko started to flimmer, like a hologram going out. She looked around confoundedly as she was untied and disappeared.

Miyako was startled. She started rubbing her eyes, unsure of if she really saw the truth. She turned to Kaoru, who seemed to grow fainter and fainter and soon she too, disappeared. She looked down at her feet, finding that they were gone. Miyako panicked. Her arms seemed to be dissolving from the bottom up. Now her neck. Now her head.

Miyako found herself floating, floating in a strange kind of blue-black vacuum. A familiar scene materialized itself in front of her.


	2. Flashback blue

Flashback blue: Left Me Longing For You 

The rain was pouring down. Running towards Shirohato park was a blonde girl dressed in a old school uniform. She quickly ran in through the door, into the white, sterile enviroment. Nothing could stop her. Nothing could stop her now! She raced through the corridors, heart in her lungs. Until finally, she saw the white door at the end of the corridor. She lunged at the doorknob. Miyako panted as she tore open the door.

The door opened to a room filled with light. The walls were bright orange. The room was bare, except for a bedside table overflowing with comics, and a bed in the middle. Miyako's heart started beating. She knew. She wasn't alone anymore as soon as she walked in. This room was far from the taunts and daily harassment. This room was, as far as she was concerned, sanctuary.

"Miyako-chan! I was waiting for you all day"  
A voice sounded. From under the covers a figure emerged.

"Takaaki-kun"  
Miyako walked over to the bed. This was what she had been waiting for all day. This was the reason she put up with her life being in shatters, this was what she looked forward too every day.

She sat down on the bed and the two started talking. Miyako smiled and played with hair. Takaaki listened and smiled back. They talked about nature, rain, anything concerning the world outside. They let the world dissolve around them, as if Shirohato park never existed.

"Miyako-san! Visiting hours are over"  
A sharp voice awoke Miyako into reality. She hated how those people always called her by her first name, as if they were her freinds. Takaaki was not allowed any long visits, as his condition was worsening. Still, Miyako visiting him made him feel better, and she sometimes hid under his bed and stayed a little while longer.

"Goodbye, then"  
Miyako sighed as she left the room. She walked slowly through the white corridors. Numerous insults rained through the air. Miyako heard them but ignored them all. Takaaki didn't think she was fat, or freakish. And if Takaaki said it wasn't true, then it most likely wasnt.

She opened the door to her room and slumped on her bed. The day was over, as far as she was concerned. She never had anything to do after visiting Takaaki. She had no contact with her parents.

She wasn't allowed. Why? Miyako never realy got a good answer for that. Without her parents, love and understanding did not exist. The employees could tear her apart, hit all of her buttons, break her down completely. The next moment, they'd be cheery and trying to talk to her as if nothing had happened. If she woke up from a nightmare, they'd tell her to go back to sleep. No comforting. They told her to ignore all the bad words shouted at her by the children. They would comfort her sometimes, if she cried, but they just used empty words.

Miyako grasped a purple, worn-out thing from her chilldhood. Before she was thrown into prison. It was impossible to have a childhood here, far from the love and understanding found in a home.

She fell asleep almost immiedietly. She wasn't very hungry, and the sooner she fell asleep, the more she'd dream. An interesting attribute was her ability to sleep for a very, very, long time. She loved sleeping. Sleeping meant dreaming, and in dreams, she'd be home again, far, far from the sterile corridors of Shirohato park.

"UUhh"  
Miyako woke up. She was, as usual, not very sleepy. As she went to sleep early, she never had to force herself to get up in the morning. She sighed, and started her normal morning ritual. Got up, took off the pyjamas, and-Knock Knock.

A hollow knocking echoed throughout the room. Miyako didn't answer while she pulled on her skirt and pantyhose. She reached for her shirt, and-

"Hello"  
A face stared at her through the doorway, quickly closing it as Miyako was discovered in her shirtless-state. Miyako hated them for that. Even if they knew that she always went up half past 7, and that she never answered the door until she was ready, they still opened the door and barged in on her privacy.

"Miyako-chan"  
Chiisame, one of the younger girls in Shirohato stood behind the door. She was the little sister of one of the children there, who sometimes came to visit. Miyako was thankfull that it hadn't been an employee, but rather a child like herself. She hastily pulled on a shirt.  
"Ahh, Chiisame-chan! Why-"

The small girl looked at her with watery eyes.  
"It's Taa-kun. Something is strange."

A trigger of some sort was pressed in Miyako's mind. A fuse was lit. What if- Did he- Is he already?  
Fearing the worst, she dashed through the white corridors, blanking her mind, through the long white tunnels of hell, painted with hatred and despair, towards the door to heaven.

She swallowed and opened the door. There sat Takaaki, along with two nurses. He smiled as he saw her approaching. She hurried over to his bedside, only to see him paler, more tired then normal.

"Miyako"  
He looked up with a tired smile on his face. Miyako knelt down beside him, heart aching. She knew. In a moment, her sanctuary would be gone, shattered forever, she herself would be lost in the dark.

"Taakaki!" She smiled sadly as he grabbed her hand weakly. A tear escaped her face. He quickley brushed it away with his sleeve.

"You came"  
He stared into her eyes as if she was somekind of angel, a godess. And in his eyes she was, and would always be.  
"Thank you... Thank you so much."

Tears welled up once more in Miyakos eyes. She had to try her hardest to push them back. She didn't want to cry for Takaaki. No, he'd see her smile until he left.

"You came to see me... I was so lonely.. Without you"  
He held her hand tighter. Miyako moved closer.

"Whenever you came, I was so happy. You'd always tell me about the world, and everything outside"  
He took a deep breath. This was clearly hurting him, but he struggled to continue.  
"Miyako you were my world. The sun.. Shines in your eyes"  
He swallowed. There wasn't much left now. He was losing his grip on her, but her eyes gave him the strength to continue his words, just for a moment.  
"Miyako.. I want to see you smile... Forever"  
And with those words, he closed his eyes and his grip on her hand loosened completely.

A tear ran down her cheek.

Takaaki would never smile at her again. He'd never tell her how pretty she was, he'd never again smile at her as she entered the room.

Her entire world, her sole escape from this cruel place has been destroyed.

She swallowed her tears. She'd never cry again. She'd smile, forever.  
She would always smile for him, even if sacrifices had to be made. She'd go on a diet, no problem, the kids would stop harassing her and She wouldn't have to hold back her tears.

"Forever..."


End file.
